Boy With Kittens
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: World of Warcraft. Little Timmy tries to sell you a kitten.


**Boy With Kittens****  
By: Manna

* * *

**

**…-…-…**

Stormwind's a busy place, and you're walking down the crowded streets in your usual way. You've got things to do, people to see, and even though you're not in a hurry to be anywhere particularly special, you don't feel like dawdling. Unsavory characters tend to come out at night, and you'd prefer to have your errands finished—and a relatively safe room secured at one of the cleaner inns—before the sun goes down.

Your feet move a little faster as the sun dips in the west. You're nearly flattened against the side of a building by someone on horseback. It seems everyone is in a hurry this evening. People press in around you on every side.

Fingers grasp your arm, and your free hand reaches for your weapon.

Instinct.

The fingers on your arm are small, soft. They belong to a child. A shame, you think somewhat tiredly; your fingers freeze before they can reach their intended target. You sigh, and the sound is a mix of relief and frustration. Does instinct dictate your actions so fully that even a child who startles you can be cut down without hesitation?

You suppose that such things are simply a reality in a world where there are wars to be won and battles to be fought.

The kid's starting to speak, and you shuffle both of you toward the edge of the crowded street.

"…had kittens," he's saying, and for a moment you're confused. Then you notice the tiny white creature curled up against his chest in the crook of his arm. He holds it up. "She's real good," he tells you, and you're shaking your head almost before the words even leave your mouth.

No, no, you think. You're always off doing things—you don't even have a _house_—

"She follows you around just like a dog," he insists, and his wide blue eyes make you feel some measure of guilt for daring to think of refusing him.

The kitten's pink pawpads wave around in the air a bit, and it opens its mouth in a wide yawn.

She, you remind yourself. The boy said the kitten was a girl. But then you wonder why it matters at all what gender it is, or how you refer to it in your mind, and you shake your head again.

Well, she _is_ kind of cute.

"Please?" he asks. "I need to find her a home tonight. Papa says she can't come back home. She's the last one left, and she's a bit of a runt, but…"

Your hands are reaching out for the little creature almost before it registers in your mind that you're doing it.

Wait a minute, you think, and a small frown stretches across your lips.

But your thoughts are interrupted as the boy tugs on your shirt sleeve and holds out a small wicker basket and his hand. "Thirty-six silver," he tells you seriously, nodding toward the basket. "That way she don't get lost and you can carry her around."

You dig in your pockets and come up with an amount of money that's at least _close_ to what he asked for, though you're really not sure why you're bothering.

He grins. "I made it myself. See, it has a lid that opens and closes on a hinge, but there's no metal."

Nodding absently, you feel the kitten squirm in your hands. It's—_she's_—probably uncomfortable. You shift your grip and the animal settles down.

"Thanks a bunch," the kid says, and reaches up to pet the kitten on the head before he presses a kiss against the soft fur there. "I know you'll give her a good home." His eyes are glassy as he turns away, and for a moment, you wonder about it.

After the boy disappears into the crowd, you look down at the kitten. The fingers of your free hand rub thoughtfully at the soft pink ears, and you shake your head as you sigh.

What on Azeroth, you think, are you going to do with a _kitten_?

Well, it's too late to change things, you tell yourself, and the darkening sky reminds you of your errands, so you push back into the street, your arms held protectively around the kitten in your arms.

You should probably start thinking of a name.

* * *

**...-...-...**

**Author Notes:**

Actually wrote this while waiting for Timmy to spawn so I could get me a white kitten. I'm not super pleased with how it turned out (second POV isn't usually my thing), but I do love Timmy. I almost had to part with my own kittens, recently, so this hits a bit close to home. The first thing I've actually tried to write in a couple of months, so this is really just practice writing. Thanks for reading, feedback would be great!**  
**


End file.
